ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Ragnal
Joe Ragnal is a professional efed wrestler. He has recently wrestled for Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation, and is currently working for Global Wrestling Coalition. The Beginning Joe began wrestling around the same time as his siblings Mike and Linda, starting off in Scranton Area Wrestling, with the sad gimmick of the Pumpkin King (Sadly, he looked nothing like Jack Skellington). As did his siblings, Joe would shoot on how awful the promotion had become, until “Big Chuck” Charles Harris bought the company. In the end, Joe would win the SAW Tag Team Championships alongside Mike, and even win the WYOU-22 Sponsored Championship. Soon, however, Joe would join his siblings in the spotlight higher up. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Joe came into the promotion a month after Mike, around the same time as Linda. Joe’s first task in the promotion was to show the crowd how an “I Quit” match against Cactus Jack (Yes, Mick Foley) worked as a preview to Mike’s “I Quit” match against sievetronix later in the month. In the next month, Joe would be special guest referee in a Bodybag match featuring his brother against psychoapeguy. With Joe’s help, Mike would win the match. In the following two months, Joe had taken to calling Ultimo Chocula a “loon”. After being eliminated by said “loon” in the Royal Pain in the Ass Rumble, Joe would challenge Ultimo in the first ever Fun House match at Crapamania 2, winning the inaugural event. The next month at We Couldn’t Be Arsed With A Name, Joe would lose the subsequent rematch, but in the same night, defeat “The Heartbreak Hitman” Bret Michaels and Limey in a Ladder match for the EWT Tag Team Championships alongside Mike. In the ensuing months, they would defeat such opponents as the PTA and the Nyrds, until finally losing the belts to Curly Long and Mr. Big on their birthday in 2006. Two weeks later, they would regain them in another FUN House match, but lose them shortly after that to longtime nemeses Ultimo and Billy Ubermark, then Handsome Boy Modeling School. The Innovator of FUN After Mike and Joe ended the team on good terms, Joe decided on a solo run, reworking his gimmick as the Innovator of Fully Unrehearsed Nuttiness, or FUN, combining his athleticism and high risks with hardcore action. Joe would wrestle Dr. Insaneo for the Toolshed belt once, but sadly lose the match. A few months later at Saturday Night Special, Joe would win a Hardcore Battle Royale for the vacant Toolshed championship, immediately offering Spyke Johannson a friendly match for the belt. At Crapamania 3, Joe would lose to Spyke in a fighting (and hilarious) encounter inside a Chuck E. Cheese. Afterwards, Joe and Mike would team against Ratings and Bret Michaels for Mike to defend his Tri-State championship, but a mistimed attack from Joe cost them the match, along with the title going back to Bret. Afterwards, Ratings approached Joe, calling him nothing more than a “mistake” in the Ragnal family. This prompted a match between the two at The Skies the Limit, one that Joe would lose thanks to help from Maxx Awesome and Erik Majors. After a post-match beatdown from the Elite, Mike would run in to help his brother, but it was too late. Joe was upset at him, and soon turned on his brother afterwards. This prompted into a FUN House match for Mike’s newly won Tri-State championship. Joe would lose what was thought to be his last wrestling match, but giving his brother one last appreciative hug. The Return/Harlot Hunt 2007 Joe Ragnal was asked to return to simply host their version of a Diva Search. Joe made his return to EWT at Dead Man Walking, excited to be back in the company. That excitedness soon died down after seeing the contestants, which were all morons with bad puns for names. In the end, Joe announced that none of the girls were winners, but instead announced that recent EWT rookie Synthy Eris was the winner after taking them out one by one. After Synthy took out the final two contestants, Joe announced he would manage Synthy in her matches. The two have oddly enough had a clicking relationship, much to the chagrin of Chad Michaels. At Crapamania 4, Joe faced Chad Michaels inside the FUN House, in which a new format of the match was introduced. Joe, unfortunately, ended up losing the fight after a Coca-Colda Cliff Drop. The following night, Joe interrupted a moment between Chad Michaels and Ox Division Champion Cassinova and was ready to brawl over the FUN House loss, but was interrupted by Chad's tag team partner, Mike Corral. Shortly following him, Joe's brother and EWT World Champion Mike came out and brawled with both members of Rated X. Joe's final highlights of his EWT career involved a match with Jobby McJobberston (Which will more than likely be considered Most Humorous Match Anywhere Ever), and a tag match with his sister Linda against the returning team of Limey & Carla O. Woe at The Skies The Limit II. This would be the Ragnal siblings' last match in EWT. Global Wrestling Coalition Joe Ragnal made his debut under the Innovator of FUN gimmick at Wednesday Night Assault on March 7, 2007 in a classic tag match between himself and Nova against the Classics, putting on a sleeper match (Nova did very little). At Unholy Coronation, Joe Ragnal was one of four men in a match for the United States Championship, including then champion Jamal Carter, T-Money, and Xavier Cross. The match ended in no contest after T-Money hit everyone with a chair. Icon Corp The following Monday Night Mayhem, Joe Ragnal would lose to Ryder, and then get beaten down by Icon Corp.’s Mike Sullivan and Michael Walters. The next week, Joe challenged Sullivan to a match to show that he was more fun than the boring Corp. Sullivan was building. After defeating Walters on a Mayhem match, Joe defeated Sullivan at Reign of Terror, only to get beaten down by both Sullivan and Walters afterwards. This prompted GWC Commisioner Danny Vice to issue Joe's request to face both men inside the FUN House at Kingdom Come. Vice would be taken out halfway through the match after Emporer and Phantom threw him into the electric caging of the cage, but Joe would still come out on top after spearing Sullivan through a table that Walters was laying on. The EPW War Joe won #1 contendership for the GWC Television Championship not too long after Kingdom Come, but a match the following week between Disciple and Xavier Cross changed the stiuplation for the match at Vindication. Since Xavier had become the new Television Champion, it would be Joe, Xavier, Skyler Striker, and "Disciple" Zak Warner in a Fatal Four Way match. While Joe put up a valiant fight, it was Disciple who won the match, and a second Television Championship reign. Joe wrestled at Viva La GWC in a #1 contender's match for the TV title against Skyler Striker, unfortunately coming up short in the long run. While Joe has lost the chance to face Disciple as it was originally intended, he still looks to get his hands around Zak Warner in the future. Joe had won his match for GWC Tribulation, where he was teamed along with Uncultured Youth against Kid Alpha, Creeping Death, Thunder, and Brian Wolf. Amazingly, Joe was the sole survivor of his team, eliminating Death and Thunder as the last members of the opposing team. Joe was, to say the least, more surprised than anyone. Two weeks later, Joe wrestled Skyler Striker inside of the FUN House Match, and became the new Television champion. Uncultured Battle Joe had recently taken part in the GWC Conquest Match match, entering second last, and being eliminated last by Kevin Hardaway, who went on to win the match. Afterwards, Joe discussed his hatred of the GWC Dire Straits main event, which pits Hardaway against Zak Warner, Uncultured Society stablemates, for the World Heavyweight Championship. Unfortunately for him, he's scheduled to defend his Television Championship against Johnny Craven and Bobby Cairo at the very same PPV. Sadly, Joe, looking to break the record for longest reign, lost the belt to Bobby Cairo just short of it. The following Assault which took place on Halloween featured Joe Ragnal vs. Ryder. Joe, who entered the match dressed as Jack Skellington of Nightmare Before Christmas, defeated Ryder in short order. At the end of the night, Joe Ragnal sent out his congratulations to Kevin Hardaway on winning the GWC World Championship. He would then seemingly send out a challenge to Hardaway, then doused him in black and orange goo to end the show. Immediately, Vice laid claim and made Ragnal vs. Hardaway for the World Championship the main event for GWC's next PPV, Omerta. Although Joe won his match the following week, teaming with Bobby Cairo against Zak Warner and Hardaway, it would be Kevin to get the last laugh. At the end of the show, Kevin dragged Joe's girlfriend Tanya Flaire to the ring and handcuffed her, then proceeded to pour beer into her mouth until Joe made the save. Unfortunately, it was too late, as Tanya passed out and Kevin escaped without harm. The attack sent Tanya to the hospital where she was diagnosed with dehydration and will currently be confined to a wheelchair for a few weeks. The next week on Assault was clearly about Ragnal getting revenge on Hardaway...no matter what. Before the show began, Ragnal assaulted Hardaway and the two brawled all over to the back where Hardaway finally got the strength to throw Ragnal through a glass window redeeming him unable to compete later that night in a four way involving Hardaway, Warner, and Cairo. That wasn't the end of his night though as Hardaway walked down to the ring for his match, a bandaged up Ragnal ambushed Hardaway yet again as they brawled to the back. Rumors are going around that a restraining order up until the bell rings for their match at Omerta are going around. At the PPV match, and Joe's greatest match to date (despite there being a Tesla Cage Match and a Master of Horrors match early on in the night), he and Kevin wrestled in the match of the night (as it would be given the "Match of the Week" honor by GWC). Despite all the efforts of Joe, even going so far as to use his brother's finisher, the Ragnalrok, Joe was taken out from a long match with a Super Williams Driver, which gave Kevin Hardaway the victory, retaining the World title. The Classic With his large loss, however, came another opportunity, as Joe will be entering the GWC Global Wrestling Classic against Emperor. Joe was able to win with a FUN Drop and earned himself a bye, as at Omerta, Joe took out both of his possible contenders, Mark Evil and Shannon Skyfire. In the semifinals,Joe faced Zak Warner. A week earlier, he had taken out Joe's friend Synthy Eris, whom he would form the Alternative team with. The match would end with Joe getting the fall over Zak Warner, and going to GWC Revelations in the finals of the Classic. In Japan, he wrestled against Reckless Jack in a match of respect. Joe would win the match after an epic fight and a FUN Drop, and the two shook hands afterwards. Second Shot Later in the night, Kevin Hardaway and Thunder wrestled in an Iron Man match for the World title. Near the end of the fight, Joe came down to ringside and hit Kevin with a chairshot, allowing the final fall to be a diqsualification, letting Kevin retain his title, which Joe intended on. Afterwards, he showed Kevin his fate at Alpha, where their rematch would be inside the ever amazing FUN House. At the 1/9 Assault, Kevin and Joe held a contract signing for the match, where Joe would explain that no GWC officials were there to watch over the event, as he stated that this was his match, and his responsibility. Joe would then ask Kevin to come out and sign the contract. He did so, but not without tearing into Joe and claiming he wanted Ragnal dead in that match. Joe would also state his wish for Kevin's death, and the two finished the contract signing, surprisingly without a fight. Two weeks later, they had their FUN House fight, which Joe had unfortunately lost. Joe was scheduled to face Kevin Hardaway and Reckless Jack in the GWC Instant Classic main event, but unfortunately of his own decision, one the GWC locker room has deemed terrible, Joe quit of his own reasons. Mr. OMA In April 2008, a figure known as Mr. One Man Army appeared in GWC covering his face with bandanas. He would declare war on GWC, for reasons unknown at the time. Though he would lose his initial matches against Kram and Derek Sitar, OMA would win a spot in the GWC World Championship Challenge by winning a match at Kingdom Come II. Two weeks later, after Reckless Jack won the second of nine matches in the challenge, OMA came out and struck Jack with a steel chair, then announced he was Jack's next opponent in the Challenge, but OMA technically wasn't the next opponent. Rather, it was the man under the mask, which happened to be none other than Joe Ragnal. Joe was the third man to face Jack in the Challenge, despite winning the shot as Mr. OMA. Joe cleanly pinned Jack, finally winning the World title. His reign would become the shortest in GWC's history, as Hardaway would beat him in the Challenge in a Death Row match atVindication. Divas Unleashed Divo Search Wanting to expand outside of wrestling (as well as spend more time with his older sister, Linda), Joe entered himself into a competition at Divas Unleashed alongside beefy models, other professional wrestlers such as the Gay Bandit, and a midget. The first round involved the Divos being handed trivia questions, with Joe's being "who is the only diva in history to win a championship when not a member of Divas Unleashed?" Joe guessed not only incorrectly, but for each of his guesses mispronounced the names of the Divas (You Could Shearum/Yuku Shiro, Fella in the City/Felicity, KibbaciousD/KibbyD). Surprisingly, Joe was not voted off the following show, possibly because of his Tenacious D reference. The following week was a combination of a swimsuit competition and an ass kissing competition. Joe was unfortunate to speak about Noriko Lee, but was able to pull it off until he claimed Noriko could "take on five guys at once". Noriko, possibly taking his comment the wrong way, hit him with an enziguri. Joe then clarified his statement to be "in the ring", then shook hands with Noriko afterwards. Joe's ensemble was also black swimshorts and a white Oceanics shirt. Amazingly, Joe won immunity for this particular competition, but only because hostess Kibby believed everything he said was actually about her. (Although Joe would otherwise claim he meant everything about the five men at once, just not in the ring). Following this, Joe was asked to interview their interviewer, Krysta. Although Joe seemed to ask good questions, Krysta would piss on him, and insult both himself and Linda at moments throughout. Unfortunately, nobody was given immunity for this week. At the Christmas special, Joe had dressed up as Santa Claus, and was asked to give on of the Divas a Christmas present. The Diva he was given was Lillith, a bald black woman. His gift was, as if nobody could see it coming, a wig. Suffice to say, she was not happy. Joe would, however, return later in the night, still dressed as Santa Claus, to announce his sister as the Diva of the Month. After several months of anticipation, it came down to Gay Bandit, Joe Ragnal, and Dan Miller. After each wrestler made their final case, Kibby announced the winner, which ended up being Joe himself. Joe will start work as the newest interviewer of Divas Unleashed at the next Exile and will be properly introduced to Divas Unleashed by a date with Felicity. Title History *EWT Tag Team Championships (held twice w/Mike) *EWT Toolshed Championship (held once) *GWC World Championship (held once) *GWC Television Championship (held once) *GWC Global Wrestling Classic 2007 Winner *GWC Face of the Year 2007 *GWC Match of the Year 2007 (w/ Kevin Hardaway) *Winner of Divas Unleashed Divo Search In wrestling *''Finishing moves and signature moves'' **'FUN Drop' (Acid Drop into a Stunner) **'FUN Lock' (Christo, or headscissors armlock combo) **'Five Star Frog Splash' **Lungblower **spear **enziguri **Lionsault **bulldog **various springboard moves **dropkick **Ragnasteiner (hurracanrana) **Shooting Star Press **high knee **snapmare into a headlock **Mexican Surfboard *''Theme songs'' **"Faint" by Linkin Park **"Violence Fetish" by Disturbed **"Know This X" by Casey Jones **"New Dark Ages" by Bad Religion (As the Alternative w/Synthy Eris) *''Nicknames'' **Cloudbreaker **Innovator of FUN